tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Julie Joestar
Julie Joestar is the main protagonist of part 1 and is the first JoJo of the series. She has the DNA of the Mountain Nyala and is Mew Julie. Appearance Julie has long blue hair usually in a single ponytail paired with blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing simple yet rich-like style clothing such as dress-up shirts, suspenders, pants or skirts with boots. Mew Julie As Mew Julie her hair and eyes turn pink. She also gains a pair of large antelope ears and a tail. She wears a dark-ish pink shade jumper shorts with light-ish pink accents. She wears knee-length dark-ish pink boots. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to her wrists. She wears a dark-ish pink choker, neck garter, arm garters and right thigh garters. The tops and bottoms of the choker and garters are lined with light-ish pink fluff. A gold heart-shaped pendant hangs off the choker. Her Mew Mark, a pink hoof is located on her chest. Personality Julie is a kind and caring young lady. She is gentle towards others, but will fight if she has to be. She's a total tomboy as well, especially when it comes to fighting, or rather she boxes sometimes with fellow people from her home area. Though when she meets Dina and what she does to Julie ever since then, she started to grow to hate Dina even though she tried to be friendly and welcome her to their home. When Dina killed Julie's best friend, Jane the Border Collie it really made her angry to the point of wanting to fight her. Biography Born a Joestar in England, she was only a baby at the time, but their carriage got into an accident and her father died at that time, but her mother almost died when someone "helped" her mother and herself from dying. The person who "helped" them was actually trying to rob everything from them, thinking she had died along with the father and leaving Julie their to die as an infant. After that, they returned home, and both lived peaceful while the women who saved them was living in the slumps of London with their daughter Dina who she abused and never cared about. At that time, neither of them would know that they'd meet each other until Dina's mother passed away. Abilities She gained natural animal abilities due to her DNA such as strength and speed. Weapon and Attack Julie's weapon is her bare hands. Julie's attack is Overdrive, in which she charges energy into her hands before she either punches or stabs the enemies with her energy filled hands. Development Julie is inspired by Jonathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Her last name is the same as Jonathan's and her weapon and attack is also about the same, as Jonathan used his hands to fight with and the technique is shared with the same name. Etymology Julie is the French, Danish, Norwegian and Czech form of Julia. It has spread to many other regions as well. It has been common in the English-speaking world since the early 20th century. Trivia * The Mountain Nyala or balbok is an antelope found in high altitude woodland in a small part of central Ethiopia. Gallery Mountain Nyala.jpg|The Mounatain Nyala Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Antelope Genes Category:Pink Mews Category:White Mews Category:Weapon Users: Physical Category:Bizarre Mew Mew Category:Members of Bizarre Mew Mew Category:Bizarre Mew Mew Character Category:Princess Mew